Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Sixth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 6: Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is the sixth remake of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Henry to the Rescue, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Sad Gordon (O' The Idignity Gordon) *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) *Sir Topham Hatt *The Storyteller *Foolish Freight Cars *Cabooses *Express Coaches Special Guests (The Main Episode: Henry to the Rescue, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Toyland Express *Toyland Express's Blue Coach *Toyland Express's Yellow Coach *Toyland Express's Red Caboose Cast (The Sequel) *Edward - Alan *Henry - Dallas *Gordon - Wiseguy Transcript (The Main Episode: Henry to the Rescue, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: (as Toyland Express arrives at Knapford station, hauling his blue coach, yellow coach, and red caboose, Gordon blows his whistle, and departs with his five Express coaches, like his green and yellow Express coach, a tan Express coach, a red and white Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach) Gordon always pulled the big express. He was proud of being the only engine strong enough to do so. It was full of important people like Sir Topham Hatt, and Gordon would see how fast he could go. *Gordon: Hurry, hurry, hurry! *Narrator: He said. (speeds along toward Henry's tunnel) *Coaches: Trickety-trock, trickety-trock, tricktey-trock! *Narrator: Said the coaches. In a minute, Gordon will see the tunnel where Henry stood bricked up and lonely. *Henry: Oh, dear. Why did I worried about rain spoiling my lovely coat of paint? I'd like to come out of the tunnel. *Narrator: But Henry didn't know how to ask. *Gordon: I'm going to poop poop at Henry. *Narrator: He was almost there when... Wheesh! And there was proud Gordon going slower and slower in a cloud of steam. (Gordon comes to a complete stop with his safety valve breaking apart and rubs himself all over) His driver stopped the train. *Gordon: What has happened to me? *Narrator: Asked Gordon. *Gordon: I feel so weak. *Driver: You burst your safety valves. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Driver: You can't pull the train anymore. *Gordon: Oh dear. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: We were going so nicely too. And look, there's Henry laughing at me. (Henry laughs at Gordon) *Narrator: Everyone came to see Gordon. *Sir Topham Hatt: Hmph. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: These big engines are always causing me trouble. Send for another engine at once. *Narrator: While the conductor went to find one, they uncoupled Gordon who had enough puff to slink on the siding out of the way. (as Gordon gets uncoupled from his green and yellow Express coach, a tan Express coach, a red and white Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach, and goes onto a siding out of the way) Edward was the only engine left. *Edward: I'll come and try. (Edward sets off and couples up Gordon's train and fails to push his coaches) *Gordon: Hmph. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: That's no use. Edward can't push the train. *Narrator: Kind Edward puffed and pushed and pushed and puffed but he couldn't move the heavy coaches. (Edward uncouples himself from the red Express coach, runs round, and gets coupled up to the green and yellow Express coach on the front) *Gordon: I told you so. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: Why not let Henry try? *Sir Topham Hatt: Yes. *Narrator Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: I will. Will you help pull this train, Henry? *Henry: Oh yes. *Narrator: Said Henry. (Henry's firebox burns before he gets up steam, and puffs out of the tunnel to go onto a turntable, but backs up onto the front of Edward and Gordon's express, and gets coupled to Edward, coupled to Gordon's coaches) When Henry had got up steam, he puffed out. He was dirty and covered with cobwebs. *Henry: Oh, I'm stiffed, I'm stiffed. *Narrator: He groaned. *Sir Topham Hatt: Have a run to ease your joints and find a turntable. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. When Henry came back, he felt much better. Then they coupled him up. (Henry gets coupled up in front Edward, coupled to Gordon's green and yellow Express coach, a tan Express coach, a red and white Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach) *Edward: Peep peep. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: I'm ready. *Henry: Peep peep peep. *Narrator: Said Henry. *Henry: So am I. Pull hard, we'll do it! Pull hard, we'll do it! *Narrator: They puffed together. (Henry and Edward pull Gordon's express coaches together) *Edward: We've done it together! We've done it together! *Narrator: Said Edward and Henry. *Coaches: You've done it hurray! You've done it hurray! *Narrator: Sang the coaches. Everyone was excited. Sir Topham Hatt leaned out on the window to wave at Edward and Henry. (Sir Topham Hatt loses his hat, which gets eaten by a goat, while the train speeds up) But the train was going so fast, that his hat blew off into a field where a goat ate it for tea. They never stopped til they came to the station at the end of the line. (as Henry and Edward arrive at Wellsworth) The passengers all said thank you, and Sir Topham Hatt promised Henry a new coat of paint. One their way home, Edward and Henry helped Gordon back to the shed. All three engines are now great friend. Henry doesn't mind the rain now. He knows that the best way to keep his paint nicely not to run into tunnels, but to ask his driver to rub him down when the day's work was over. (Edward, Gordon, and Henry help each other back to Tidmouth sheds to have a rest) The Sequel Transcript (The Sequel) *Henry: Gordon the Proud Engine! How dare you and Edward laugh at me for being shut up in the tunnel! *Edward: You know that laughing at poor Henry is not polite at all! That's it! We're taking you to the works to get your safety valve fixed. *(at the steamworks, Gordon is getting his safety valve fixed) *Gordon: I wish I didn't trick Thomas and insult poor Henry. Now I'm getting my safety valve fixed like I'm forced to do so. Trivia (The Main Episode: Henry to the Rescue, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Henry to the Rescue will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Shot 1 will film Toyland Express, his blue coach, yellow coach, and red caboose entering Knapford station. *Shot 2 will film Gordon pulling out of Knapford and hauling his green and yellow Express coach, a tan Express coach, a red and white Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach. *Shot 3 will film Sir Topham Hatt inside of the Express coaches. *Shots 4 and 5 will film Gordon speeding along, pulling his green and yellow Express coach, a tan Express coach, a red and white Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach. *Shot 6 will film a sad Henry talking. *Shot 7 will film a Proud Gordon talking. *Shot 8 will film the Conductor and Worf working in the engine room. *Shot 9 will film a wheesh of steam blow in the room. *Shot 10 will film a shocked Gordon running out of control. *Shot 11 will film Gordon stopping. *Shot 12 will film a shocked Gordon talking. *Shot 13 will film The Conductor talking. *Shot 14 will film Gordon talking. *Shot 15 will film Henry laughing. *Shot 16 will film everyone coming to see Gordon. *Shot 17 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 18 will film Gordon running light after getting uncoupled. *Shot 19 will film a happy Henry watching. *Shot 20 will film Gordon going onto a siding. *Shot 21 will film Edward at Knapford station. *Shot 22 will film Edward talking. *Shot 23 will film Edward puffing away. *Shot 24 will film Gordon talking. *Shot 25 will film Edward buffering up to the five Express coaches. *Shots 26 to 28 will film Edward trying to push the train, but failing, and stopping. *Shot 29 will film Edward looking sad. *Shot 30 will film Gordon talking and will film Edward running round the Express coaches. *Shot 31 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and will film Edward goes past the Express coaches. *Shot 32 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking to Henry and will film Edward backing down onto the Express coaches. *Shot 33 will film Henry talking when Edward buffers up to the Express coaches and gets coupled up. *Shot 34 will film Henry's firebox burning. *Shot 35 will film Henry backing through the tunnel. *Shot 36 will film Henry backing out of the tunnel. *Shot 37 will film Henry going backward. *Shot 38 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 39 will film Henry backing through the other tunnel. *Shot 40 will film Henry backing up and coupling to Edward, who is already coupled to the Express. *Shot 41 will film Edward talking and whistling. *Shot 42 will film Henry talking and whistling. *Shot 43 will film Henry, Edward, and the five Express coaches pulling out. *Shot 44 will film Gordon watching the Express dissapear. *Shots 45 to 46 will film Henry and Edward double-heading together and pulling the Express. *Shot 47 will film Sir Topham Hatt leaning out of the window to wave at Edward and Henry. *Shot 48 will film Henry and Edward and passing a field while hauling the Express. *Shot 49 will film Sir Topham Hatt's hat falling off. *Shot 50 will film a goat eating Sir Topham Hatt's hat. *Shot 51 will film Sir Topham Hatt looking horrified. *Shots 52, 53, and 54 will film Henry, Edward, and the Express arriving at Wellsworth station and being cheered by the passengers. *Shot 56 will film Henry and Edward helping Gordon back to Tidmouth sheds. *Shot 57 will film Henry backing into the shed. *Shot 58 will film Henry smiling in the shed. *The special guests will be Toyland Express, his blue coach, his yellow coach, and red caboose. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65